A Different Kind of Flying Lesson
by mamaduck
Summary: At the end of Third Year, Harry is tired of studying and needs a break. When he breaks the rules and gets caught, who will be the one to discipline him? Discipline fic - contains spanking. Consider yourself warned. No Romance, no Slash.


1A Different kind of Flying Lesson

It all belongs to Rowling

Rated PG for spanking

Slamming his third-year transfiguration text closed, Harry Potter leaned forward until his head rested on the cover. Next to him, Ron and Hermione were arguing about how closely Ron's ruler transfiguration resembled an inchworm - or not.. Their last exam was tomorrow morning. Transfiguration. Harry's most difficult subject, aside from Potions. He sighed. He was tired. Tired of studying. Tired of listening to his two best friends bickering about anything and everything. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the need to just get out of there. Away from the oppressive atmosphere of the library and all those books. He wished he could go flying...Shoving his books and parchment haphazardly into his bag, he mumbled something to Ron and Hermione about seeing them back in the common room and rushed from the library.

_Just a little trip around the grounds, nowhere near the dementors, just for a few minutes_. The thought ran through his head like a mantra. He needed some stress relief. It seemed that, for once, fate was on his side as he managed to slip into the boys dorm, unnoticed. Dropping his bag on his rumpled bed, Harry rooted through his trunk for a thicker jumper and then grabbed his Firebolt . Whipping his invisibility cloak over his head, he carefully maneuvered down the stairs, through the common room and out into the corridor.

The castle was quiet as most students were either studying or resting, fatigued from the past week of exams. Harry progressed quickly, keeping an eye out for Mrs. Norris. The last thing he needed was for Filch to catch him. The professors were probably all busy marking exams, except maybe McGonagall, but she rarely patrolled. Reaching the entrance doors, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Once outside, he quickly stashed his Cloak beside a rose bush and mounted his broom.

Tipping his head back, Harry let the wind rush over him. This is what he needed. _Flying breaks should be made mandatory for students_. The June air was fragrant with blossoms and the teen could feel his tension melting away. Knowing he could only risk a short ride, he cut closely around the Whomping Willow as he turned to go back to the front doors.

Suddenly, a flash of orange caught his eye. Crookshanks was on the ground below him and with the cat was a huge black dog. Just as Harry looked down, the dog looked up and started barking. Quickly, Harry zipped away, toward the castle and around a corner, out of sight. He could hear the dog's deep bark echoing around the grounds. Stupid mutt! Harry wondered who at Hogwarts had a dog, besides Hagrid. Shaking his head, annoyed that his flight had to end on a sour note, Harry landed and peeked cautiously around the edge of a stone outcropping in the castle wall. Seeing no one, he crept along the edge of the wall to the entrance. Looking around again, he reached behind the rose bush to get his Cloak. Straightening up, he moved to throw the cloak over himself and froze. There, standing not 10 metres away was the big black dog.

Harry stared at the animal. It was thin and straggly, but still huge, with enormous yellow eyes. A Grim? Swallowing, Harry edged toward the steps. The dog moved forward two paces. Harry moved a little quicker, his heart pounding. Crookshanks loped out of the darkness and rubbed up against the dog's leg, but the dog's eyes never wavered from Harry. Crookshanks rose up on his hind legs and butted under the dog's chin, causing the yellow eyes to blink. Harry ran, skidding on the stone steps and nearly falling, grasping at the door handle with sweaty fingers and pulling the big door open, pushing it closed and leaning his whole body against it, expecting the to feel the weight of the dog from the other side. Nothing. Just the sound of Harry's laboured breathing echoing in the entrance hall.

After a few minutes, Harry's heart rate had stabilized and he stood, ready to head back to Gryffindor Tower. Shaking out his Cloak, he was about to slip under it when he heard the unmistakable sound of a throat clearing. An adult male throat. Slowly, Harry turned. Remus Lupin stood across the hall, arms crossed on his chest and a frighteningly stern expression on his face.

Remus Lupin had been ensconced in his office, marking exams. A cup of strong tea sat on the desk beside the ever growing pile of completed papers. really _These fifth years need to improve their writing skills_, he thought, slashing through an entire paragraph with red ink. He jotted a quick note in the margin. 'Poor description, appalling grammar'. _Merlin, I sound like Snape_, he mused to himself. _I must be getting tired_.

Midway through the next inane passage from one of those female students who insisted on communicating via exceedingly loopy and flourished script, complete with hearts or circles above the "i's", Lupin paused and rubbed his eyes. _No wonder Severus is cranky_. Remus snorted out loud. _If I had to deal with this for the past fourteen years, I'd be uncivil as well_. A sudden knock sounded on his office door. Remus put down his quill and called for the person to enter.

Pushing the door open, Severus Snape himself strolled into the office, carrying a steaming wooden goblet.

'Your evening tea, Lupin'

'Aah, thank you Severus,' Remus stood and accepted the cup. He stared pensively into the smoking liquid. He could feel the wolf. Two days until the full moon and he was irritable and restless. Sighing, he quickly downed the contents with a grimace.

Before handing the goblet back to Snape, he ran his fingers around the rim. The cup had a pattern of vines carved around the widest part.

'A new cup?' Remus glanced up at Snape, inquiringly.

'Indeed. Olive wood. It is said to imbue the one who drinks from it with some of the qualities of the tree, without changing the efficacy of the potions contained within.'

'Olive trees?'

'Peace.' Snape's deep voice was dismissive, seemingly nonchalant.

Remus was momentarily speechless in the light of Severus' thoughtfulness. The inner turmoil Remus experienced prior to each full moon wasn't widely known, but it was quite obvious to those who either knew him well, or who were excellent observers; Snape being one of the latter. It was typical really, of Severus, and how he put his everything into any project he undertook. But how to thank him without offending him?

A dog's bark cut through the evening air before Remus had time to formulate a reply for the potions master. Moving simultaneously to the open window, both wizards looked out over the grounds. The barking continued and the hair stood up on the back of Remus' neck. As the men strained to see the dog in question, a small form on a broom zipped around the corner below them and landed beside the wall of the castle. Remus growled, low in his throat.

'Harry Bloody Potter!' Snape's voice was fierce. 'When I get my hands on you-'

'No Severus,' Remus cut in, 'Let me.' He turned from the window with a furiously determined look on his face. 'This time he will answer to me.'

Severus raised an eyebrow as he took in Remus' glower and the firm set of his jaw. This close to the full moon, Lupin was formidable. He smirked. Potter deserved all Remus could hand out and more. 'As you wish.' Smoothing his robes, he accepted the empty cup from Lupin and swept from the office.

Remus stood at the window for a moment, watching the boy on the ground below. He was obviously trying to get around to the front doors of the castle, undetected. Eyebrows lowered, the DADA professor turned and strode purposefully from his office, pausing to close and ward the door before heading in the direction of the entrance hall. His determined footsteps fell heavily and ominously as he consciously tried to rein in his temper.

Harry stared at Remus like a deer caught in the headlamps of an oncoming train.

'I was, uh...' Harry fumbled, trying to think a valid reason for him to be outside with his broom.

'Save it.' Remus' voice was uncommonly sharp. Harry could tell the man was furious. The very air around him seemed to crackle and his amber eyes pierced Harry's conscience. The boy hung his head, only to snap it up as Lupin approached and snagged his collar.

'You, young man, have stepped, wilfully, over the line. Now, you will face the consequences.'

Harry paled at Remus' snarled words. As he literally trotted along beside the irate professor he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to think he wouldn't be caught. And now he would be punished. All for less than five minutes outside on his broom. He'd like to hex that dog. He spent the next few minutes mentally listing all the horrible things that he'd like to see done to that dog. Anything to keep his mind off the man striding beside him, or what was going to happen once they got to their destination. Was he taking him to the Headmaster to be expelled? That question was answered when they got to the door of Lupin's office.

Opening the door with a tap of his wand, Remus ushered Harry into the office.

'Sit.' Harry sat. The chairs in front of Lupin's desk were wooden, and hard. He put his broom and Cloak on the floor beside him and twisted his hands in his lap.

Remus moved over to the window and stared unseeing into the darkness, forcing his temper under control. He couldn't believe the nerve of this boy. This boy who was the son of one his best friends. Two of his best friends when you considered his mother. Did this child have no fear for his life? He was aware his parents had died trying to keep him alive. In fact, Remus had lectured him about that following the Hogsmeade incident. Obviously, the boy needed more than a lecture. Remus was quite aware of how James Potter was disciplined growing up; his own parents shared the same philosophy. At this moment, Remus was quite certain how James would deal with his son. As a baby, of course Harry had never gotten into mischief, but both Lily and James had been firm with him about promoting good behaviour. Remus could remember many times when Harry's parents had gently but firmly told him 'No' when he acted out over mealtimes or naptimes, or when he insisted on grabbing James' glasses. Yes, Remus felt quite certain about what James would do, if he were here, right now.

Harry looked up warily as Professor Lupin stood looking out the window. He remembered the lecture he had received from Lupin when Snape had caught him with the marauder's map. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that his parents had died protecting him, he just needed a break from everything, including The Sirius Black Thing. He sighed as Lupin continued to stand with his back to him, his posture rigid and his hands jammed in his pockets. Remus was his favourite professor and now he had disappointed him. He'd probably give him detention until the end of the year, barely two weeks away. Probably with Filch. Scrubbing toilets or something equally as disgusting. Harry scratched behind his ear and sighed again.

'I don't have words to express how angry and disappointed I am with you, right now.' Remus' voice was heavy and Harry cringed under the weight. He blinked as something twisted in his chest. His face felt hot.

'Your actions tonight have been at best foolish and willful, at worst careless and selfish. Have you any idea how disappointed your parents would be with your behaviour? I know, they're not here. But here are many people here, Harry, who care for you very much and have every desire to see you live to be grown up. Including me.'

Remus had turned from the window to look Harry in the eye. The boy managed to maintain eye contact for a moment but then dropped his gaze to his lap where his hands rested, clenched together.

'Lecturing you doesn't seem to get the point across, Harry, so I think it's time to act with greater severity.' He paused, waiting for Harry to raise his eyes again.' You very much deserve a spanking and that is what you will receive.'

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Had he heard Lupin correctly? A spanking? Suddenly Remus' words from before echoed in his mind _"I will make Professor Snape's punishment seem like a few love pats.."_ It was one thing for the Greasy Git, Snape to wallop him, but Harry'd never had anyone he cared about, this much anyway, discipline him like that. Someone who had actually been friends with his parents. The thought was paralyzing.

'But...I...you can't!' Harry blurted, desperately, as Lupin pulled his armless desk chair out into the centre of the room.

'I beg your pardon?' Professor Lupin's eyebrows raised. ' The matter is not open to debate, young man. I can, and I will, and if you know what's good for you, you will hasten yourself to me. '

Seating himself in the chair, Remus reached an arm toward the child in front of him.

'Now, Harry.'

His face flaming, Harry wanted to run from the office. He knew that Lupin would only catch him and then things would be much worse. So it was with great reluctance that he pushed up from his chair and shuffled over to Remus.

As soon as Harry was close enough, Remus grasped his arm and drew him to his side. He could feel the boy trembling through the sleeve of his woolen jumper.

'You will drop your trousers and pants, Harry, and lie across my lap.'

Mortified green eyes flashed up to Remus' brown ones. Jerkily, Harry fumbled with the clasp of his trousers before pushing them and his pants halfway to his knees. He swallowed convulsively. Remus took his arm and gently guided him until he was lying across the man's knees, his stomach pressing on the hard thighs beneath.

Harry was certain he'd never been more embarrassed than he was at this moment. Dangling over his professor's knee with Lupin's hand at his waist, holding him in position; his naked backside tensed and waiting for the first blow to fall. It hadn't been like this with Snape. He'd never felt this embarrassed or exposed.

Remus took a firm grip on the small body lying across his lap. He pushed Harry's shirt up out of the way. The boy's pale bottom clenched and Remus raised his hand. He could do this. Harry deserved this, and Remus was confident James would approve.

Smack! The first spank thundered down onto Harry's rump with enough force to take his breath away. That really _stung_! The second sharp smack was delivered before Harry recovered from the first and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. The spanks fell evenly and the pain built exponentially with each one.

Remus watched with clinical detachment as his hand smacked colour into the white skin of Harry's bottom. Starting at the top, he systematically spanked his way down to Harry's thighs and back up again, turning the skin a bright pink. His large hand covered most of the small buttocks. After the tenth swat, he put a little more effort into his swing and was gratified to hear Harry start to sniffle. Before long, Harry has lost all composure and was sobbing, helplessly, when Remus finished with a flurry of sharp smacks to the undercurve of the boy's bottom.

'There may be only a few more days until the end of term Harry, but I will not hesitate to repeat this punishment if I feel you are deserving. Do you understand?'

'Y-Yes sir,' Harry's voice was thick with tears. He couldn't believe how much his bottom hurt. It pulsed with a heartbeat of its own, the waves of bright pain peaking and receding. Drawing a shaky breath, Harry attempted to remove himself from Remus' lap. The large hand which had punished him so sharply just moments ago, now gently lifted him to his feet.

As Harry pulled up his pants and trousers, Remus reached into his own pocket for a handkerchief. The boy's face was streaked with tears and mucus. Wordlessly, he accepted the square of fabric and scrubbed it over his cheeks and nose after removing his glasses. He was especially grateful for the permanent impervious charm Hermione had placed on them at the beginning of the year. He was afraid to look at Professor Lupin, afraid that he had destroyed the man's trust in him, afraid that all the man would see in him was a disobedient child. He looked anywhere but at his professor as Remus stood and returned the chair to his desk.

'Harry.' Remus' voice was quiet and kind. Harry looked up, tentatively.

'You made a mistake, like all children do, albeit a serious one. You were punished and now you are forgiven.'

Harry's brow furrowed, he was obviously unfamiliar with the part about being forgiven.

'Yes, Harry,' Remus came around the desk and rested a hand on Harry's thin shoulder. 'I'm not about to hold your actions against you. As far as I'm concerned, it is over, done with, and won't be mentioned again.'

Noting Harry's unconscious sigh of relief, Remus acted instinctively and pulled the boy into a one-armed embrace.

Harry let himself lean into the warmth of Professor Lupin's chest as he absorbed the man's words. He was so relieved that Lupin was offering him another chance. Surely he could make it through another two weeks without screwing up. Surely. Suddenly he realized how tired he was and a yawn escaped. He stepped back from Lupin, hugging his arms around himself to keep from reaching back and rubbing his throbbing hindquarters.

'I'll walk you to your tower.' Remus steered the disheveled boy toward the door, stooping to pick up the Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak on the way.

It seemed like only a minute before they had reached the entrance to the common room. Harry shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to say to Professor Lupin.

'Go on then,' Remus patted Harry's shoulder. 'See you tomorrow.'

Harry blinked up at the man who had been one of his father's best friends. Did he act towards Harry the way he felt Harry's father would have done, tonight? Harry wondered and felt a brief rush of an emotion he couldn't name. He looked searchingly at Lupin for a moment, before mumbling goodnight and slipping through the passage. There'd be no more studying for transfiguration tonight, there were too many other thoughts in his head and too much pain in his rear. Plus, there were friends to try and explain his disappearance to.

The End


End file.
